the millenniums X8
by shaman queen lee
Summary: join all 7, and the 8th will apeare"...wha...and 8th item? who owns it, why did yumi get his own body at the worst time 4 yugi?


Justa let u know, me no own, any of da character, other than curu.........and the plot...........well at least i think i do...........never mind

On with da story

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: _The Begining_**

At the beginning there were seven items; the millennium key, scales, rod, necklace, eye, ring and puzzle. Yet, what escaped all but one was the eighth item: the millennium tiara. More powerful than the key's ability to enter ones mind, more so than the scales power to judge ones soul; on a higher level then the rods mind control; able to go farther than five thousand years in to the past and future; with ease to see it to the mind of every one on the planet at the same time. Not only could it lead you to the other items, it can show you. But the millennium puzzle was another story. It was the only thing that stood a chance against the tiara.

****

The one that knew of this final item was none less than the Egyptian queen, Curu. She stood proudly next to the pharaoh, the ruler of all Egypt, the pharaoh Yumi. They had ruled for only one year, one glorious year, that gods had blessed the land, the crops had almost doubled, none had fallen victim of the mighty Nile. All was peaceful: time disaster struck.

The once harmless game of monsters had got out of hand, the creatures had now started to attack the villages and cities, smoke could be seen for miles. Almost a thousand people had been killed, by the revolting beasts. As soon as the news reached the palace, the pharaoh and the priests prepared for battle. His right hand man, the high priest Seto by his side, and his queen, they set out, out on a struggle that many would not survive. Though they had fear in their hearts, they also had bravery and courage. They set out in their war attire, and on their bravest stallions.

" Men, we are about to enter a battle that some may not survive, but let it be known, that at the final judgement, Ra will forgive you of all your sins, and know that even in death, you would of saved the land, if not the world of this evil! Now forward to battle!" at the end of Yumi's speech, he reared his horse on to it hind legs, and charged to the area where it seemed the monsters were grouping.

When arriving at the battle area, a large clearing by some of the mightiest pyramids, all the priests, not including the high priest Seto, headed off to try and hold of the creatures, while Seto, Curu and Yumi, cast the spell that was to entrap the evil. Curu reached in to the satchel attached to the saddle of her steed, and pulled out eleven objects, four candle holders of true gold, four white coloured candles, a small bowl, that was on a stand of gold, an assortment of magical materials that were to burn, and some flint. She placed the objects into their place, and stood back preparing her energy, along with Seto and Yumi. As they chanted the spell, several monsters attacked, only to be destroyed by one of priests.

After the monsters were destroyed and their power source was entrapped with in the spell, the numbers of the remaining priests was counted, only sixty seven of the original totals of three thousand remained. Thought where a heavy loss of men was, they had still come out victorious. As they regrouped around the area, of which the spell was cast, a bright gold light manifested in front of them. Soon after their eyes had adjusted to the light, it started to take a form of a rather rich, but still a commoner man, as soon as his entity taken its final form, the glow simply disappeared.

"Pharaoh Yumi, you have defeated the have plagued the plains of Egypt , but as a price the loss of men was high and the damage was great, but there is one final task that must be competed," as the unknown commoner finished his sentence, Seto stepped forward.

"Who are you, and what do you mean?!"

"It is simple Seto, as a result of this battle, one last sacrifice must be made," this time Yumi stood up.

"What is this sacrifice? Also you didn't answer Seto's first question"

"I am shadi, keeper of the millennia's, the sacrifice is that seven souls, of the millennium items choosing, to be trapped in the item, till the time is right, where they will be needed, but if you disapprove of the sacrifice, then the evil will be reborn again, even stronger than the last, you must make you choose quickly!"

"Fine, what must be done for this sacrifice?"

"Nothing," with that the gold glow reappeared, spreading all over Egypt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that was a crapy chiffy!

well thats the 1st chap of the worst ygo fic u ever read.....ill b shocked if u read it this far!....it'll b nice if u R&R...................thankz

lee

unless i get 2 views i ant gona fin it!


End file.
